HOWL JENKINS: Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual
by tinkerchu
Summary: Congratulations! You are now the owner of a fully-automated HOWL JENKINS unit.
1. HOWL JENKINS user manual

_Inspired by Teresa Green's wonderful series, now in Howl's Moving Castle Style._

_Update 4/26/2011: I have notice some reviews lately commenting about the undernourishments of my units. while it was bought to my attention (and seriously I had a good lol'ed at the first one), I have finally decided to fix it! I did in fact used the BMI scale to place them around a more accurate estimate~ I tried to put them in the medium range of a normal weight. Though I am willing to take some suggestions. Also remember, anorexia is bad! I want people to be healthy and happy! _

* * *

Congratulations! You are now the owner of a fully-automated **HOWL JENKINS **unit. To ensure that you get the full use and benefits of your eccentric wizard, please pay close attention to the following instructions.

**Basic Information:**

**Name: **Howell Jenkins, The Wizard Pendragon, Wizard Howl, Sorcerer Jenkin

**Date of Manufacture: **(_Wouldn't you like know?) _This unit refuses to disclose its manufacture date.

**Place of manufacture: **Wales, England. Ingary Inc.

**Height: **5'7

**Weight: **145lbs

**Your HOWL JENKINS unit will come with the following accessories:**

Three wizard suits

One human skull

One poorly-tuned guitar

One Welsh Rugby jacket

One fully operational moving castle complete with a four-dimensional door.

One fire demon

(In some models, there will be a cleaning lady or an apprentice attached)

When you first unpack your **HOWL JENKINS **unit, he may seem a little confused. He will then make his way to the closest bathroom where he would lock himself in there for a couple hours.

**Programming:**

Your **HOWL JENKINS **may or may not perform the following functions:

**Wizard: **The **HOWL JENKINS **is an expert wizard, but will only perform certain spells if he wants to. But if for a very high fee, you will get his attention.

**Teacher: **Your **HOWL JENKINS **is a very talented wizard. Just good luck if you can get him to teach you anything.

**Rugby Player: **Your **HOWL JENKINS **unit used to play rugby though he was not very good at it.

**Shopping Buddy: **The **HOWL JENKINS **unit has a impeccable taste for style and can make an excellent shopping buddy. Though you would find that the attention will all be on him.

**Your HOWL JENKINS unit comes with five different modes:**

Cowardly (default)

Vain

Slitherer-outer

Womanizer

Depressed

Angry (Locked)

The **HOWL JENKINS **comes with a default mode of Cowardly. However, should he come in contact with a mirror the Vain mode will be activated. The cowardly mode can be seen as bravely only in certain cases. The **HOWL JENKINS **unit believes that by acting like a coward he can actually be brave.

The Vain mode is activated when your unit is taking unnecessary time in the bathroom.

The Slitherer-outer mode is activated when your unit is forced to do something he does not want to do. He will continue to dodge and avoid all questions. This mode is activated when he comes in contact with either a **SOPHIE HATTER **or a **MEAGAN **unit.

In the Womanizer mode, your **HOWL JENKINS **will fall in love with every pretty woman he sees. In this mode you find your **HOWL JENKINS **unit taking more time in the bathroom then he usually does.

The Depressed mode usually follows the Womanizer mode when your **HOWL JENKINS **unit can not get the girl he wants to fall in love with him.

The Angry mode is a locked mode of the **HOWL JENKINS **unit. Since the **HOWL JENKINS **unit dislikes anything unpleasant, including getting angry, this is a very tough mode to activate.

**-  
**  
**Relations with other units:**

**Sophie Hatter: **The **SOPHIE HATTER **unit is considered to be the most compatible with your **HOWL JENKINS **unit. It is normal to see them bickering.

**Calcifer: **No **HOWL JENKINS **unit is complete without a **CALCIFER**. The **CALCIFER **unit is a loyal fire demon that may seem smarter then your unit at times. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO PUT THIS UNIT'S FIRE OUT! This is your only warning and can result in the failure of your unit.

**Michael Fisher: **This unit is your unit's apprentice. He's not as talented nor very good at magic, but you will find him to be a very nice kid yet useless at times.

**The Witch of the Waste: **This unit is very dangerous to your **HOWL JENKINS **unit! Avoid contact with this unit at all times. It can only result in the death of your unit or worse. Though your unit will already be taking proper precautions to avoid this unit at all times.

**Lettie Hatter: **This unit is a love interest's of your unit. Though you find that the **LETTIE HATTER **unit has no interest at all in the **HOWL JENKINS **unit resulting in the activation of the depressed mode. The **LETTIE HATTER **unit is more interested in learning your unit's magical abilities.

**Mrs. Pentstemmon: **The **MRS. PENTSTEMMON **unit is your unit's mentor and where he learned all his magic from. This unit is the person that your **HOWL JENKINS** unit respects the most. There will be a time when this unit is killed resulting in the activation of the Depressed mode.

**Meagan: **This unit is your unit sister. They may not get along at times activating the Slitherer-outer mode on more then one occasion.

**Mari: **This unit is your unit's niece who he cares for very much. You will find the interaction between the two to be very adorable at times.

**Wizard Suliman: **This unit can be considered your unit's rival though you find that he doesn't care. The **WIZARD SULIMAN **unit will cause some irritation to your unit when the **THE WITCH OF THE WASTE **unit captures it and the **KING OF INGARY **unit employs your unit to find him.

**Lily Angorian: **This unit is another love interest's of your unit, though is just as dangerous and will lead to interaction with the **THE WITCH OF THE WASTE **unit. Please do not let your unit interact with this unit.

**Cleaning:**

The **HOWL JENKINS **unit has very good hygiene habits. Therefore let the **HOWL JENKINS **clean himself.  
If you find that he is taking up too much time in your bathroom do not attempt to kick him out. This is your only warning.  
**  
**-

**Energy:**

The **HOWL JENKINS **unit's system sometimes forgets to feed itself and therefore might have some proper nutritional problems. Make sure that he eats enough.  
**  
**-

**Frequently Asked Questions:  
**  
**Q: **There's an old lady in the castle cleaning things all the time now. It's making both my **HOWL JENKINS **and **CALCIFER **unit nervous at times...

**A**: This is quite normal. It means that a **SOPHIE HATTER **unit has taken some space in the castle. Rest assure that everything will be fine as long as she doesn't bother the spiders.

**Q: **My **HOWL JENKINS **unit is taking way too much time in the bathroom and I need to use it! What do I do about this?

**A: **This is a fairly normal routine in your unit's lifestyle. The only solution at the moment is invest in a secondary secret bathroom for yourself.

**Q: **Help! My **HOWL JENKINS **unit is emitting some kind of sluggish green slime everywhere! It's smelly and gross! Is he broken?

**A: **Sorry to say but this is a normal side effect of the unit when it finds itself terminally depressed. Your unit has either encountered a woman he can't woo or thinks he's unattractive. You'll find that he is very vulnerable in this state and you can easily coax the problem out of him quite easily to soothe his mood. Simpler ways to cheer him will be to just call him pretty.

**Q: **Lately there has been some very oddly-dressed people showing up at the door. Should I be concern?  
_  
_**A: **No, your unit's occupation as a wizard involves a lot of people coming to the door employing the wizard's talents. You should be concerned though if any crying girls, aunts with pins or scarecrows come to the door.

**Q: **Oh no! My **HOWL JENKINS **unit appears to want to run away! What do I do?

**A: **The **HOWL JENKINS **unit seems to be under extreme stress. This can be because of a King asking him to do something or if he is in fear of the Witch of the Waste. Usually a **SOPHIE HATTER**unit can convince him and settle him down.

**Q: **Why does my unit come with a guitar? All is does is sit in the corner gathering dust. I asked him one day to play it and he completely ignored me!

**A: **The **HOWL JENKINS **unit owns a guitar but does not know how to play, sadly he is an unmusical welshman. Instead you will find that he uses it as an accessory item when he goes out courting a girl he likes. The 'ignoring questions' is also quite normal.

**Q: **No matter what I do, the castle remains a mess! I can't stand it!

**A: **No need to fear, all you have to do is buy a **SOPHIE HATTER **model, preferably one with a old-lady spell already on it.

**Q: **The fire demon that came with my **HOWL JENKINS **unit is creeping me out! It's watching me all the time and trying to make some kind of 'bargain' with me. Can I get rid of it? Or better yet, put the fire out?

**A: **As stated earlier, the fire demon is essential to the unit, by putting the fire out will cause serious damage to the **HOWL JENKINS **unit. It is quite normal to find it staring at you for it is quite curious of people around it since it is stationed in the hearth all the time. Though it is not recommended to make bargains with demons, it will only benefit in the long run when its free of its contact with your unit. If you are too chicken, you can always find a **SOPHIE HATTER **unit to make the deal.

**Q:**My **HOWELL JENKINS** unit refuses to speak anything but Welsh and won't let me polish his skull. It's filthy! Not to mention the fact he's obsessed with my next door neighbour! Can I get a new one who's not such a milksop? **- Belladonna-Poison-Lady**

**A: **While the **HOWL JENKINS **units are equipped to speak Welsh, there is a English-speaking Language packet installed. You can always learn to pick up Welsh yourself if you are that concerned and thinks he is intentionally trying to ignore you. Polishing or touching the skull is highly not recommended in some cases. As for your next door neighbor who I take is a very attractive lady, you can always have a talk with her and tell her of the situation. Getting her to admit to your unit that it has feelings for it will quit the obsession. Otherwise if the lady friend is infatuated with him with as well I would suggest moving far away from that neighborhood. And sadly to say, being a milksop is a common trait.

**Q:**My unit is constantly changing its appearance. I think. I'm almost positive his hair was blond ten minutes ago... is this norm- Why is there a bunch of randomly coloured goops and slimes all over my bathroom now? Can anything be done about either of these?**- iinear**

**A: **It's quite common for your **HOWL JENKINS **unit to feel the need to change his appearance on more then once a day. His has a complex about his hair, so its advise not to mess with any of his hair dyes or beauty products that he may keep in your medicine cabinet. As for the mess in your bathroom, its your problem now. Your pet, your mess.

**Q:** My **HOWL JENKINS** unit regularly gets in the liquor cabinet, and proceeds to fall often, saying the floor is dodging him. Is there a mode that will keep him from drinking? -**Sariah Loire**

**A: **Yes, it's called 'rehab' or AA.

**Warranty**

With proper care, the **HOWL JENKINS **unit should live an extra-ordinary life. However, the warranty does cover your unit when it becomes a victim of a distempered witch or if a fire demon's flame has been accidentally 'put out.' Neither does it cover a fulfilled curse on Midsummer's day.

* * *

This is my first owner's manuel and since I did not see any on this character so far I decided to go ahead. If I feel like it maybe a Sophie Hatter one later down the road. Depending on the success of this one.

Update: The **SOPHIE HATTER **unit is currently in production.

But feel free to ask some questions that were not asked up above and I will update and answer the question with your name in there.


	2. SOPHIE HATTER user manual

_Inspired by Teresa Green's wonderful series, now in Howl's Moving Castle Style._

* * *

Congratulations! You are now the owner of a fully-automated **SOPHIE HATTER **unit. To ensure that you get the full use and benefits of your hat-maker, please pay close attention to the following instructions.

**Basic Information:**

**Name: **Sophie Hatter, Sophie

**Date of Manufacture: **Appears to be around 19 years of age.

**Place of manufacture: **Market Chipping. Ingary Inc.

**Height: **5'2

**Weight: **110lbs

**Your SOPHIE HATTER unit will come with the following accessories:**

One mousy gray dress

One mousy gray bonnet

One old cane

One magical scarecrow following her

( In some cases, there might be a spell already casted on your unit.)

When you first unpack your **SOPHIE HATTER **unit, she may seem a little timid. It's best to let her figures things out for herself.

**Programming:**

Your **SOPHIE HATTER **may or may not perform the following functions:

**Seamstress: **The **SOPHIE HATTER **is an expert with a thread and needle. Need a new dress for that special occasion or have something old that needs a little touch up? Well she can perform the job! As long as its not hats. But be careful not to overwork her. She may take a piece of scissors to your wardrobe.

**Cleaning Lady: **Your **SOPHIE HATTER **hates clutter! If there's a mess, she will scrub it clean.

**Older Sister Role Model: **Need to a trusty babysitter? Your **SOPHIE HATTER **unit makes a wonderful older sister model. She is also quite capable to watch over those annoying siblings of yours. If you find yourself with an old **SOPHIE HATTER **unit, she can play the role of the grandmother at any picnic company function, if you don't feel like bringing along your own folks. Make sure she is willing to do so first though.

**Weedkiller: **Your **SOPHIE HATTER **unit knows how to make a mean batch of weedkiller.

**Your SOPHIE HATTER unit comes with five different modes:**

Timid/Shy (default)

Outspoken (Activated only in certain modes)

Determined

Noisy

Spiteful Revenge (Locked)

The **SOPHIE HATTER **comes with a default mode of Timid/Shy. In this mode, she may seem very recluse and avoid eye-contact with strangers. She will also comply herself to failure in some cases and insist there's not point in seeking out her fortune.

The outspoken mode is activated when the **SOPHIE HATTER **unit finds itself afflicted with a curse by **THE WITCH OF THE WASTE. **She will appear more bold in this state. This mode tends to be permanently activated during and after the curse.

The Determined mode is activated when the **SOPHIE HATTER **is task with a challenge. She will get the job done in this mode, not matter what it may be.

The Noisy mode is activated when your **SOPHIE HATTER **unit finds something interesting. It usually involves a certain wizard unit and which she will investigate and be quiet noisy. It will sometimes lead to disastrous endings such as green slime and parts of a curse finding its way in.

In the Spiteful Revenge mode, it would be best to avoid your **SOPHIE HATTER **unit for anyone may become the target in this mode. This mode is commonly activated by the presence of a **HOWL JENKINS **unit. In which case, you find squares of cloth that used to be suits all over the place.

**-  
**  
**Relations with other units:**

**Howl Jenkins: **The **HOWL JENKINS **unit is considered to be the most compatible with your **SOPHIE HATTER **unit. It is normal to see them bickering though. Be warn, for with exposure to this unit will cause your **SOPHIE HATTER **unit to act crazier then she already is.

**Calcifer: **The **SOPHIE HATTER **unit finds herself uneasy around this unit sometimes. But they get along quite nicely.

**Michael Fisher: **The **SOPHIE HATTER **unit thinks of this unit as a nice kid, but quite useless in a crisis.

**The Witch of the Waste: **This unit is of moderate danger to your **SOPHIE HATTER **unit. It is best advise to avoid contact with this unit.

**Lettie Hatter: **This unit is your unit's younger sister. She is considered to be the fairest of the three and quite adventurous. She is also the known trouble-maker. The **SOPHIE HATTER **unit will become concern of this unit as it becomes a love interest of the **HOWL JENKINS **unit.

**Martha Hatter: **This unit is your unit's younger half-sister. She is considered to be the smartest of the three. She is can sometimes surprise your **SOPHIE HATTER **unit.

**Meagan: **Your unit does not know how to respond to this unit.

**Lily Angorian: **This unit annoys the **SOPHIE HATTER **unit the most. It will cause a spite of jealousy in her as she watches the **HOWL JENKINS **unit flirt back with it.

**Cleaning:**

The **SOPHIE HATTER **unit has very good hygiene habits. Therefore let the **SOPHIE HATTER **clean herself. Any attempts to clean it will only cause fatal wounds.  
**  
**-

**Energy:**

The **SOPHIE HATTER **unit knows how to feed itself properly.  
**  
**-

**Frequently Asked Questions:  
**  
**Q: **HELP! Something terrible has happened to my **SOPHIE HATTER **unit! She has disappeared after a strange customer came in to the shop and in her place there's this cripple old lady? WHAT HAPPENED?

**A**: It seems your unit has had a spell put on it by a very distempered witch. This is a very normal process for your **SOPHIE HATTER **unit. Don't worry, it will only make your unit a stronger person in the end. If you want the spell to be taken off, persuade her to 'seek her fortune.'

**Q: **My **SOPHIE HATTER **unit won't clean anything.

**A: **She is either tired of cleaning or does not have not yet a old lady spell cast on her. Either trade her in for a model with a spell already attached, or find a witch to cast one.

**Q: **There's this scary creature following my **SOPHIE HATTER **unit! It's making her scared as well as me and I fear for her health.

**A: **You have a scarecrow following your unit. This is quite normal. Don't worry, it's harmless. There is nothing to really do as this point. You can always find a **HOWL JENKINS **unit to take it of it though.

**Q: **My **SOPHIE HATTER** unit and my **HOWL JENKINS** unit aren't speaking, and both are throwing their own temper tantrums. What do I do?** - Random Romantasist 999**

**A: **For one hide the scissors or any sharp utensils otherwise more damage would be done. In fact, keep an eye on the **SOPHIE HATTER **unit for this is when the spiteful revenge mode commonly comes unlocked based on other owner's statistics. You might want to bring in either a **MARTHA HATTER **or **LETTIE HATTER **in to calm the situation. After that is settled the **HOWL JENKINS **unit should wind down on its own.

**Q: **My **SOPHIE HATTER** unit nearly damaged my **HOWL** **JENKINS** unit after a fantastic row that started over practically nothing. My **CALCIFER** unit didn't help matters either. If he becomes damaged while she's ballistic, how do I repair him? **- theredrobin**

**A: **It is best in situations like these that you keep the two models apart to give them some space. Fortunately the warranty does cover damages inflicted in martial arguments, so repairs should not be an issue.

**Warranty**

With proper care, the **SOPHIE HATTER **unit should live an quite unusual fortune-seeking life. However, the warranty does cover your unit when it becomes a victim of a distempered witch.

* * *

I need more questions on this one...T_T  
Any takers?


	3. CALCIFER user manual

_  
Inspired by Teresa Green's wonderful series, now in Howl's Moving Castle Style._

* * *

Congratulations! You are now the owner of a fully-automated **CALCIFER **unit. To ensure that you get the full use and benefits of your fire demon, please pay close attention to the following instructions.

**Basic Information:**

**Name: **Calcifer, "bearer-of-light"

**Date of Manufacture: **1000 years ago

**Place of manufacture: **N/A - The cosmos???

**Height: **As big as he wants to be.

**Weight: **N/A (Can't weigh fire ._. )

-

**Your CALCIFER unit will come with the following accessories:**

Some firewood

One fully functional moving castle

(In some cases, you might get a wizard attached)

-

When you first unpack your **CALCIFER **unit, he may seem somewhat curious. Make sure to provide him with a log right away.

-

**Programming:**

Your **CALCIFER **may or may not perform the following functions:

**Garbage disposer: **Your **CALCIFER **unit can take the place of that troublesome garbage disposer in your kitchen! He will burn just about anything that's biodegradable. CAUTION: Please consult the **CALCIFER **unit before using him as a garbage disposer for there are things that he just can't burn!

**Teacher: **The **CALCIFER **unit makes an excellent teacher! The little ball of gas is quite knowledgeable. Though his wisdom may come at a price.

**Heater: **It can get quite cold in the winter. But your **CALCIFER **unit will be happy to warm things up for you! Just make sure he's well stock with firewood in order to perform. He can also warm the pipes and provide some refreshing hot bathwater straight from the Porthaven marshes!

**Cooking: **That's right! You can even use the **CALCIFER **unit to cook! That is only if he is willing to bend his head down for you first in order to do so.

**Watch Dog: **The **CALCIFER **unit can feel and see (mostly) what is going around the outside of the castle and warn you of approaching danger. In most cases, the **CALCIFER **unit will see the threat and speed away.

**Shadow Puppets: **Turn off the lights and have fun!

**Your CALCIFER unit comes with several different modes:**

Curious (default)

Sneaky/Devious

Amused

Concerned (Locked)

The **CALCIFER **comes with a default mode of Curious. In this mode, he would find him to be quite observant of things going on around him. He may ask several questions and then continue to quietly stare.

The Sneaky/Devious mode is always a second default of the **CALCIFER **unit. Though the **CALCIFER **unit is quite accounted to watching everything that is going there is a chance that he might not be giving you all the facts. Remember! He is a demon so that is to be expected of his nature. Though if you always ask the question he will be willing to answer.

The Amused mode is activated when the **CALCIFER **unit finds anything that amuses him in a silly manner. He is most likely to make fun of the object of target in this mode. In some cases, it can be you.

In the Concerned mode, the **CALCIFER **unit might expressed some feelings he is not normally used to. This is a locked mode since the **CALCIFER **unit must feel some kind of connection to feel this way.

**-  
**  
**Relations with other units:**

**Howl Jenkins: **The **CALCIFER **unit is extremely compatible with the **HOWL JENKINS **unit. Though the interaction witness between the two can be odd and fun to watch at the same time. You will also witness accounts of the **HOWL JENKINS **unit taking advantage of the **CALCIFER **unit. In this situation you may take pity on the whole thing and scorn the other one.

**Sophie Hatter: **The **CALCIFER **unit doesn't mind the presence of this unit that much except when its on a mad cleaning spree! Then protect the ball of gas with all you can! Other then that interaction is pretty harmless.

**Michael Fisher: **The **CALCIFER **unit enjoys the company of this one. You find that the **MICHAEL FISHER **unit can take good care of your **CALCIFER **unit while your away.

**The Witch of the Waste: **This unit is of extreme danger to your **CALCIFER **unit. Avoid contact with this unit at all times. Your unit will be able to sense the presence of this unit and advise you of the dangers.

**Lily Angorian: **Avoid any contact with this unit at all times. Your unit may not be able to detect the presence of this unit, so use extreme caution!

-

**Cleaning:**

The **CALCIFER **unit does not require any cleaning. However keeping a spotless hearth and fireplace is recommended.  
**  
**-

**Energy:**

The **CALCIFER **unit knows how to feed itself properly. However, the **CALCIFER **unit does enjoy those leftover table scraps.  
**  
**-

**Frequently Asked Questions:  
**  
**Q: **I sometimes find my **CALCIFER **unit singing a weird silly song in some foreign language. Is it casting some kind of demon spell on me??

**A: **No, of course not! Don't worry, he's singing a little welsh song he learned from the **HOWL JENKINS **unit. It is quite normal.

**Q: **My **CALCIFER **unit almost managed to burn down my house! WHY DID HE TRY TO DO THIS?!?! All I did was leave the logs closer to his hearth and he burned them all...

**A: **The **CALCIFER **unit does not know how to manage self-control very well. It is best advise not to leave huge amounts of firewood in a place where he can get to it since he cannot control the urge to burn everything down.

**Q: **Help! I really want to use my **CALCIFER **unit to cook, but he won't let! He always blazes up when I come near with the frying pan and I always come out with a nasty burn! What do I do?

**A: **As said in the instruction manual, the **CALCIFER **unit can offer services for cooking, but that is only if he bends down and lets you out of pure kindness. I'm sure enough begging and pleading can help you. but you can also bully him. If you need help, you can always implore a **SOPHIE HATTER **or a **HOWL JENKINS **unit to help.

**Q: **My **CALCIFER** unit keeps giving my cat devious looks before mumbling under his breath and cackling. It's terrifying my poor cat and I don't know what to do! - **Random Romantasist 999**

**A: **Oh no, we forgot to mention that the **CALCIFER **unit hates cats! We are currently trying to fix the problem in the upcoming versions.

-

**Warranty**

With proper care, the **CALCIFER **unit should live quite a long life. However, the warranty does cover your unit when it becomes a victim of a distempered witch or any accidents involving water.

* * *

COMING SOON! The **MICHEAL FISHER **unit.

Looking for questions about either the **CALCIFER **unit or the upcoming **MICHEAL FISHER **unit.


	4. MICHAEL FISHER user manual

_Inspired by Teresa Green's wonderful series, now in Howl's Moving Castle Style._

* * *

Congratulations! You are now the owner of a fully-automated **MICHAEL FISHER **unit. To ensure that you get the full use and benefits of your wizard-in-training, please pay close attention to the following instructions.

**Basic Information:**

**Name: **Michael Fisher

**Date of Manufacture: **Appears to be around 15 years of age

**Place of manufacture: **Porthaven

**Height: **130 lbs

**Weight: **5'4"

**Your MICHAEL FISHER unit will come with the following accessories:**

Full set of clothes

Some wizard books

When you first unpack your **MICHAEL FISHER **unit, he may seem scared and timid at first. After awhile he will warm up to you.

**Programming:**

Your **MICHAEL FISHER **may or may not perform the following functions:

**Student/Apprentice: **Your **MICHAEL FISHER **unit is a wizard-in-training, but he is willing to learn anything! Need to pass on a trade or business, or just need an extra hand in your shop? You can apprentice to your **MICHAEL FISHER **unit and will learn anything! No guarantees on the skill level of your unit and ability to adapt to the trade.

**Money-keeper: **The **MICHAEL FISHER **unit is quite good with money. He can do all your finances for you and even keep your money safe for you and from others.

**House-keeper: **The **MICHAEL FISHER **is quite capable to watch over the house for you. But don't expect him to do any of the chores! His services is only limited to answering the door and keeping a fireplace going.

**Your MICHAEL FISHER unit comes with several different modes:**

Timid/Shy (default)

Melancholy

Worried

Complainer

Frustration (Locked)

The **MICHAEL FISHER **comes with a default mode of Timid/Shy. He may seem more wary of people and frighten of opposition in this state.

The Worried mode is activated when the **MICHAEL FISHER **has great concern about something. In most cases, this mode is activated when he sees a **HOWL JENKINS **unit doing reckless things as being a 'feckless spendthrift' and chasing after girls.

The Complainer mode can be a quite annoying mode of the **MICHAEL FISHER **unit to be in, especially to a **SOPHIE HATTER **unit who is forced to hear about all the complaints that the **MICHAEL FISHER **unit has about a certain wizard unit.

The Melancholy mode may and will be activated when the **MICHAEL FISHER **unit is led to believe that his **LETTIE HATTER **unit (who is really a **MARTHA HATTER **unit in disguise) is being courted by**HOWL JENKINS**. In some cases this can lead to frustration and propel him to do things quite out of the norm; i.e. wanting to dye the **HOWL JENKINS **unit's hair blue.

The Frustration mode is activated when the **MICHAEL FISHER **unit finds anything that is perceived too difficult for him to do, such as solving a very complicated spell or problem. This is a locked mode of the **MICHAEL FISHER **unit since he is generally a nice boy by nature. You will also see the frustration mode leaked out when a **SOPHIE HATTER **unit is running amok the castle in a mad cleaning spree.

**-  
**  
**Relations with other units:**

**Howl Jenkins: **The **MICHAEL FISHER **unit is extremely compatible with the **HOWL JENKINS **unit. You will also witness accounts of the **HOWL JENKINS **unit taking advantage of the **MICHAEL FISHER **unit much like with the **CALCIFER **unit. You will find that the **MICHAEL FISHER **unit holds a lot of respect for this unit though as a teacher and an older brother figure.

**Sophie Hatter: **The **MICHAEL FISHER **unit is impartial to this unit at first but warms up and learns to care for this unit later on.

**Calcifer: **These two units get along quite well. You can find that the **MICHAEL FISHER **unit can take good care of the **CALCIFER **unit while you are away.

**The Witch of the Waste: **Your unit is terrified of this unit.

**Martha Hatter: **Your unit is in love with this unit. But due to some confusion, he is led to believe this is the **LETTIE HATTER **unit which is really a **MARTHA HATTER **unit in disguise.

**Lettie Hatter: **This unit causes your unit great confusion and distress when he learns that the **HOWL JENKINS **unit is courting this unit.

**Cleaning:**

The **MICHAEL FISHER **unit is quite capable of taking care of itself. Though a growing boy needs a reminder.  
**  
**-

**Energy:**

The **MICHAEL FISHER **unit knows how to feed itself properly. However, the **MICHAEL FISHER **is still a boy that needs to be reminded to eat the right things though.

**Frequently Asked Questions:  
**  
**Q: **My **MICHAEL FISHER **unit keeps bringing home cakes! It's making my **HOWL JENKINS **unit extremely suspicious and moody. What do I do? -**wyndancer**

**A: **The **HOWL JENKINS **unit is more likely curious by where the cakes are coming from. I'm surprise that he even seem to notice this strange activity, which means he is in the pre/post-**LETTIE HATTER** stage. Try to get the **HOWL JENKINS **unit to woo a girl and he will quickly forget that he even saw those cakes.

**Q: **My **MICHAEL FISHER **tends to steal my homework. After a few minutes of looking at it, he starts asking me if we have things like 'stardust' at the local store. I'm a bit confused. **- blackedawne**

**A: **The **MICHAEL FISHER **unit is still a learning apprentice so he tries to get all the help he can. He must have confused you homework with some of the spells he is learning, hint the 'stardust'

**Q: **My **MICHAEL FISHER **unit starts acting absurd and lovely-dovey near the **LETTIE HATTER **unit and **MARTHA HATTER **unit; I think he's confused; Is he malfunctioning? - **theredrobin**

**A: **No, he is not malfunctioning. This is quite a common stage that the **MICHAEL FISHER **goes though. The **LETTIE HATTER **and **MARTHA HATTER **unit had switched places which have added to his confusion.

**Q: **I have noticed lately that my **MICHAEL FISHER **unit is bringing home a lot of cakes and sweets. Where is he getting all of there?

**A: **Who are you to complain? You're getting free cake from the best bakery in all of Ingary! But seriously, your **MICHAEL FISHER **unit has seemed to have found himself a sweetheart.

**Q: **Lately, my **MICHAEL FISHER **unit has been complaining all the time about his boss! Should I be concern about this?

**A: **No, the **MICHAEL FISHER **unit likes to complain as an outlet for his frustration. Even though most of the things he says about his boss are true…

**Warranty**

With proper care, the **MICHAEL FISHER **unit should live quite a long life. However, the warranty does cover your unit when it becomes a victim of a distempered witch.

* * *

Thank you for all your questions!

COMING SOON!

Charmain Baker? I really liked this character from the latest book and might do a user guide on her. Open to any other suggestions as well. Maybe doing a Peter one as well.


End file.
